Protection
by rika08
Summary: Never in all my years had I ever smell such a powerful scent. My throat burned for this blood. I needed- no wanted- it. With all my willpower, I took a step back. I had to keep her safe from myself.I heard the girl gasp. better than summery says. B/E
1. Forest Traveler

Edward POV:

Thick forest surrounded me. Tree's as old as myself, perhaps older, sheltered me from the beating sun above. The wind was soft, but brisk. Or, it was supposed to be. I had no sense of warmth or cold. My steps were slow, human speed. I could race through this forest and pass in seconds, but I never was given a chance to just take my time. There were only so many forests that were as gorgeous as this one, and I was not about to race through it and ignore how beautiful it was. It was moments like theses where I preferred to be alone, rather than with my family. And at the same time, I wanted to be with someone else. As luck would have it, I was the only member of my family who was alone. It had been that way since I was 'born'. No mater how many of our kind I met, none of them seemed to reach out to me.

I shook my head, clearing it of the downing thoughts. This was something else I enjoyed about slowing my steps, it gave me time to think. I watched the thick grass beneath my feet. Bright flowers in numerous patches lay out in the grass. I stepped around the flowers, not wanted to end their life prematurely. The surrounding forest was silent, not that I was surprised. Most animals fled from me out of fear. I must admit though, I did miss hearing birds. One pleasure humans don't realize they have.

Suddenly my ears caught a human, miles away, cursing loudly. I focused on his thoughts, curious of why his language was vain. A beautiful young woman enter my mind. His thoughts focused around this gorgeous creature. My heart raced, so to speak, just thinking of her. She had long brown hair, cascading around her porcelain face. Deep brown eyes neatly fit her feature, but she had no matching smile. Instead I saw thoughts of fear and pain from this young woman. Al caused from this one man. Fury filled my soul, how could this filth harm such a beautiful woman.

"_That blasted tramp! I'll teach her to run away!"_ came is thoughts. I redirected my steps. If I met with this man, or any men with him, my action would be drastic. I prayed the young woman made her way to safety, away from the horror of her past.

I continued on my journey, doing all in my power to avoid the searching men in the forest. My mind kept returning to the images of the young woman. A nameless beauty that I felt…protective over. How? I had never met this young woman. I had not known of her existence until a moment ago, yet that man's thoughts made me fear for her. I wanted that woman to free herself, to be free of him. And I wanted to make that man suffer for her suffering. I had never felt as such ever.

The soft wind shifted, blowing from the south now. As I inhaled deeply, my senses were bombarded with an intoxicated fragrance. I froze in my step. My hands held into the nearest tree, keeping me from running after the aroma. Never in all my years had I ever smell such a powerful scent. My throat burned for this blood. I needed- no wanted- it.

I took of running through the forest. It didn't take me long to find the scent. I has ran for only three seconds, but I was five miles further than I had been. In the back of my mind I could hear those revolting men, but another breeze blocked them form my mind. I walked quickly, but quietly. The scent was growing stronger, and joined with the faint scent of salt water. Suddenly I heard a faint cry, combined with rushing footsteps, but I 'heard' nothing.

I pushed through the thick vegetation and froze. In a brief clearing, standing right in the bright sun, was the young woman. She was sitting on the ground, holding her right ankle. Tears fell helplessly from her deep brown eyes, running down her pale cheeks. I wanted to run to her, dry her tears, but I knew I couldn't. one look at me in the sun and she would run away. I tried to read her mind, but I heard nothing. Before I could try again, the wind blew harder. I gripped the tree next to me, preventing my from killing the girl. My heart shook upon my realization. This beautiful woman was the source of this intoxicating scent.

With all my willpower, I took a step back. I had to keep her safe from myself. My foot crushed a group of branches that I had missed finding her. I heard the girl gasp. I looked up, locking my eyes with the breathing taking beauty in the clearing…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i don't own anything!

what did you think so far?


	2. Running Beauty

Bella's POV:

I was running. I was running as fast as I could through the forest that surrounded my village. I had grown up in the village, but it was not my home. That was only a place of horrific memories. Memories that I was running from. I couldn't go back to that vile life I was brought into. I would rather die that return.

I was a harlot. Not by choice, no. but My parents had a large debt, and in exchange for repayment, he took me. That was years ago, when I was still a child. From that day on, my needs were destroyed as were my innocence. He even used me to gain himself money. I was never allowed to leave the filthy cell her kept me in. I hardly ate, never saw the sun. But I couldn't stand the pain anymore, I had to leave. So I did. While my keepers back was turned, I had knocked him unconscious and ran for my life. Only now do I see that I was foolish to even attempt to. My life in captivity had weakened me. I had entangled my ankle and thus twisted it as soon as I entered the forest. It was a miracle I made it this far before I finally gave up.

I had left in almost nothing. My clothing consisted of a small chemise. It was once white, but now grey. The fabric hung off my thin, pale shoulders. Over that was a blue inset, that was tie along the side. The inset only reached my knees, but it was long than my chemise that reached my mid thigh. I wore a thin green cloak over my body, hoping it would help me blend in with the forest around me.

Now, here I sit. In the middle of a small clearing, beneath the bright sun. All my fears poured from my eyes without hesitation. There was no hope for me now. I would be dragged back to the village…and then receive my punishment for me attempts to run away. I cried harder, praying to god that he would send someone to help me escape this horrible life I was given.

Behind me, branched crunched loudly. I gasped, fearful that I had been discovered. I quickly turned around, only to freeze. A young man- who couldn't possibly be older than myself- stood behind me. He looked mesmerizing, standing in the forest. His face looked almost inhuman, he was too handsome to be real. But every amiable quality I saw was instantly diminished when I saw his eyes. They held the same look every man gave me…hungry and lustful.

I turned quickly. I had to escape this man. I crawled out of the suns warm glow, back into the shadows of the trees. A fallen tree lay inches from me. I crawled to the tree and used it as a brace to stand. The weight on my ankle sent flares in pain through my leg, but I couldn't let that stop me. I would feel more intense pain if I was caught. I looked back at the young man. He was still there, but his eyes had changed. They held a softer, more concerned gaze. I longed to stay in his grasp, but I couldn't. I turned again and took one step.

My ankle screamed in agony and gave out. I stumbled forward onto the forest floor. I caught myself with my hands, groaning in pain. My ears caught a faint rustling. I looked up and my breath became caught in my throat. The young man was kneeling in front of me, his gaze of worry locking with my eyes. His hands hovered near my shoulders, almost waiting to catch me.

"I won't hurt you." he voice spoke like a melody. He held his hand out for me.

I don't know what changed his eyes, but his voice and his words were the truth, I knew they were. My hand felt small and fragile in his. He gently grabbed my arm and helped me stand. My heart beat franticly under his touch. He help me back onto the fallen tree, before turning his attention to my ankle. His hands quickly removed my knee high boots, sending a shiver from his touch. I watched him as he inspected my ankle. He ripped a strip from his cloak and wrapped it around my ankle. I felt a twinge of guilt surface for his actions.

He gazed up at me, slipping my boot back on without looking. It was then I saw the beautiful color of his eyes. Soft, warming topaz. They matched his face perfectly. I snapped myself out of gazing when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you think you can walk if I help you?" he asked.

I couldn't stop myself, "Why are you helping me?"

For almost a second, his face looked lost in thought. Then he smiled slightly, "How can I let a beautiful young woman travel alone when she is injured?"

I was silent. His response had taken me by complete surprise. My cheeks warmed with his words. I watched his smile widen.

"What is your name?" he asked.

I couldn't hold myself form telling him, "Bella."

"Beautiful." He said. "Do you think you can stand, Bella?"

I felt my heart skip hear his voice say my name. I couldn't answer, so I nodded my head.

He took my hands again, lifting my to my feet. I balanced myself on my left foot, whilst he held my waist. My arm wrapped around his neck for support.

"My name is Edward." He said. It seemed to fit his appearance.

We stepped cautiously together. My ankle burned fiercely, but Edward didn't seem to mind helping me with my struggling steps.

"Perhaps carrying you would be the wiser choice." He chuckled.

I looked up to protest, but my words were lost as fire tore through my back. The quiet, still, air around us filled with a single gunshot…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooo...now what happens?


	3. Saving Strength

Edward POV:

I was gazing into the most deep brown eyes I had ever seen. But I couldn't see her. The monster within me screamed to attack to. He screamed to spill her blood all over the forest floor. I could never do that. I had to control myself. I focused on the girl like she was…a girl. A human who had a purpose in this life. I couldn't just take it from her.

I focused on her brown eyes. Eyes that- I realized- were full of fear. She turned quickly from me, crawling out of the sun light, back into the shadows. The monster screamed to attack her now, while I could. She would not know what had happened, and the man who was looking for her would end her life anyways. I cursed myself for such thoughts.

In front of me, the girl had reached a fallen tree. She used it as a brace as she rose to her feet. Suddenly I found myself gazing back into those deep brown eyes. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Her soft eyes bore into mine, digging into my soul. I sense her reluctance as she turned from me. She took a step and stumbled onto the ground.

I rushed forward, knowing she hadn't seen me. I knelt in front of her, wanting so badly to help her. To hold her in my arms. She looked up at me, surprised. I could feel her uneasiness. I had to settle her fears now.

"I won't hurt you." I said.

Her fearful eyes softened, as did her composition. She took my hand. I had never felt anything so soft and fragile in my entire life. I could easily kill in seconds. As carefully as I ever tried, I helped her stand. She seemed to struggle for a moment, but I would never let her fall. I held her as she settled herself back on the fallen tree. I knelt down in front of her, my hands moving to her boot. I removed her boot carefully, not wanting to cause her more pain.

Her right ankle appeared red, and slightly swollen. But it would heal so long as she stayed off it for the day. However, it would cause her to lose her advantage she had over her captor's. I ripped a strip from my cloak and proceeded to wrap her ankle up. I looked up, sliding her boot back on her foot. She seemed lost and alone. But it all seemed to clear quickly.

"Do you think you can walk if I help you?" I asked. I must admit, her response was not what I was expecting.

"Why are you helping me?"

I stared into her deep brown eyes. Oh, the many answers I could give her. Every single one of them was more unimaginable than the last. I gave a small smile, " How can I let a beautiful young woman travel alone when she is injured?"

She was silent. Apparently I could surprise her as well. Her cheeks reddened, giving her a more radiant look- if that was even possible. I smiled at her beauty.

"What is your name?" I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. I needed to know the name of this angel I was kneeling in front of.

Her eyes never left mine as her soft voice replied, "Bella."

Bella! This was my angel's name. It fit her perfectly. I wanted to touch her cheeks, to feel the her warmth in her face. "Beautiful. Do you think you can stand, Bella?"

As if I had rendered her speechless again, she merely nodded. Then once again, I was holding her. She kept her weight balanced one her left foot-as if she needed to- but I let her for the sake of her safety. My hand slid down to her waist, helping her with her balance. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

We started slowly. Bella seemed to struggle with walking. Her faced looked as though she was in pain.

"Perhaps carrying you would be the wiser choice." I chuckled.

She looked up at me instantly. Her eyes eased when she realized I was joking. She opened her mouth to reply, but it was too late. I looked behind a second too late. His thoughts were screaming in my head. Then it happened. Bella jolted in my arms. It tore through her back, snapping her spine. The gunshot echoed through the quiet air.

Her body convulsed for a second, and then proceeded to fall limp in my arms. I followed her movements, kneeling to the ground with her in my arms. My hands trembled against her body. How could I have been to blind to him? I could've saved her! The man was reloading. This time he was going to shoot me. I looked up from Bella, staring directly at the monster that had shot her. He looked up, ready to fire at me. I snarled loudly at him. The man dropped in gun and ran screaming about a monster.

The cursed wind blew again. The scent of Bella's freshly spilled blood filled my lungs. It took everything I had to keep myself to taking her life. I could feel her warm blood spilling onto my sleeve and arm. My throat burned for her blood. The monster screamed to take her. I was slipping. I couldn't hold the monster back much longer, but I couldn't kill this angel that was dying in my arms.

Then something brought me back. A heartbeat. It was slow and weak…but it was there and it was Bella's. I felt myself be pulled from the monster's grasp, pulled from the frenzy. I was staring down at the dying angel in my arms. Her face held so much pain in these moments. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to take all her pain and be rid of it forever. I could…but was I strong enough to do it?

Bella's heart was weaken quickly. If I was going to save her, I had to do this quickly. My arms trembled bringing her closer to me. I kissed her forehead lightly, praying that I would have the strength. I touched her cheek lightly, she was growing colder by the second.

"Forgive me." I pleaded. With one final breath was my only chance to ready myself and I bore my teeth into her delicate skin. The warmth of her blood hit stronger than I ever thought possible. The monster within me gripped her tightly, pulling her closer. Never in my life had I ever tasted something so rare, so addicting. I needed it, wanted it.

"_You're killing her!" _I stopped instantly. My eyes scanned the clearing, but saw no one. I couldn't smell anyone near us. But something-someone-had stopped me. I looked back down at Bella. Her face was soft, as if asleep, but her neck was bleeding. I quickly tore a second strip from my cloak and wrapped it around her delicate neck. I could smell the venom coursing through her body, coursing through her heart.

I rose with her in my arms. I had to take her far from the village, far from any humans near us. Somewhere remote, where no one was at risk. Where no one would hear her screams for three days. I ran through the forest. The trees blurred around me. Voices faded in seconds and the only sound that I heard…was Bella's weak heartbeat. It was the only thing I needed to know now. The only thing I was concerned with.

Three days. I told myself. Three days, and everything would change. Everything would be alright. Bella would be with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so I'm still trying to get used to the first person style writing. but what did you think? it just came to me at random last night so i started writing it. i don't think i'll do a sequak to it though, but i might write something similar to it later. anyways...please tell me what you thought.


End file.
